Letters To You
by riptidefirebends
Summary: A collection of letters to Korra during her three years away from Republic City, with some replies to Asami. Feel free to drop a request of who you want a letter from, and I shall do just that, as long as it makes sense.
1. From Asami

**I know. I should be working on my other fanfictions. Including the new one that I've been working on (psst, I need OC's. Just go onto my bio and check out the poll and PM me the info. I only request that the name of your character have some significance. Mine is named Riptide, even though she's a firebender, but you can have a name that's significant to anything like their element to their favorite month, just be sure to include the reason of significance. If you want it to be something personal to you, just say that and put the word personal next to it in parenthesis.) I tried to include some Korrasami for the sake of it, so I think I might develop the plot of it somehow. Just a reminder that I lean more towards Makorra, so this may be a bit shitty since I've never written for another ship before. Enjoy!**

Dear Korra,

It's been a while. Not much has happened since you've left. It doesn't feel right without you here in Republic City. These days, all I can do to relax is to stay in the workshop behind the mansion. Something about working on things makes me feel better about myself.

Dad has been writing to me. I have a bunch of letters from him in a stack at home. I haven't bothered reading any of them. Every time I try to, the memories come back, and I end up doing something else. Maybe one day, I'll read them, but for now, I think I'd rather write to you than the one who betrayed me...

Anyways, how's it been? I wish I knew for myself, but of course, I'm still here running Future Industries.

Write back to me soon. I want to know everything. And don't leave out any details.

Sincerely,

Asami


	2. From Mako

**Trying to get all of my ideas for this uploaded before I forget.**

Dear Korra,

I'm sorry. For every thing that has happened to you. I wish you didn't have to go through this...

I feel like things have been awkward between us for a while now, and I want you to know that I'll be here for you, no matter what, because you're my friend.

Republic City feels weird without any crazy adventures you, Asami, Bolin, and I used to go on. Every thing's changing. Bolin went to look for work not long ago, and from the newspapers, it sounds like Asami is working on something big. I've been fine, nothing different has happened, unless you count a slight increase in crime, but don't worry about it, we have it all under control.

Hope I hear from you soon.

Thinking of you,

Mako


	3. From Bolin

**I actua****lly got a review! I'm so happy, you guys have no idea. And people actually followed and favorited this story! I think is the most I've ever gotten**.** I'll try to do more, I swear, just give me a bit to plan my other stories and I'll give everyone free internet cookies for making me so happy!**

Dear Korra,

I miss you so much. Everything reminds me of you. The food at Narook's, the color blue, anything.

I'd give anything to see you again. Everything is different now, I can feel it. I have a feeling that Republic City will be booming even more than before, now that we have those spirit vines for tourists to see.

Mako probably already told you, but I've gone looking for a job. I saw this job opening for helping to restore the Earth Kingdom, and I think I have a good chance at it. I mean, I _am _an earthbender, so maybe it would make it even better. I feel like this is the right thing to do. I really do. It feels like a calling to me.

How's Naga doing? It must be really cold down there, but you guys are probably more used to it than I was.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Lots of hugs,

Bolin


	4. From Korra

**This chapter will be different from the others. I decided that Korra should have some replies, but of course, only to Asami, so that it's accurate to how the show said it happened.**

Dear Asami,

I'm doing fine. Recovery has been going along great so far. Hopefully, I can be free from here soon so I can get back to kicking butt.

Future Industries must be busy from what I hear. The newspapers have a lot of job offerings, so I'm guessing you guys are up to something big.

I think you should do whatever you feel you should do. If you feel like you're ready, you should respond to your dad. If not, just wait until the time comes. What he did was wrong, but he's still your dad.

What's the weather like over there? I miss the season changes and colors of Republic City. You should catch me up with what's currently going on.

Yours truly,

Korra


	5. Reply: From Asami

**Kind of out of ideas and inspiration for this, but I'll try to keep this up.**

* * *

Dear Korra,

The weather is beautiful here. It's not too hot or cold, which is strange since it's summer. I'll send a picture of a sunset at Yue Bay. I often go there just to forget all of the stress that comes from Future Industries...

Future Industries _is _really busy these days, but I can't say why in this letter. I can't risk someone intercepting the letter and then trying to replicate it before we release it. I hope you understand.

Is there anything I can do for you? Would it be alright if I visited you once everything calms down? I could send in those seaweed noodles from Narook's that you like so much.

Sincerely,

Asami


	6. From Jinora

**Trying to update as much fanfiction as I can before school starts next week.**

* * *

Dear Korra,

How are you? I miss having you around Air Temple Island. You didn't get to see the new outfits we've been designing. I really like them, and I'm sure you would as well.

I figured that you should have something to occupy you while you're recovering, so I enclosed a few books as well as some recent newspapers. I hope you enjoy them.

~Jinora

* * *

**Someone requested the airbender kids, so Ikki and Meelo will come soon. Now, it's time for me to go to sleep, it's 3 in the morning, and I still have homework to finish for my online class.**


	7. From Ikki

**Here is the next installment of ****_Letters To You._**

* * *

Dear Korra,

I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you again! Daddy says that we can't come see you until you fully recover, but I really wanted to know how you've been, so I decided to write you a letter. Anyways, how's the Southern Water Tribe? Eat anything cool? Do anything different? I know I haven't other than the cool outfits Daddy and Jinora designed. You've got to try them on once you come back.

Daddy just told me not to overwhelm you with words, but I don't think I am. Can a person be overwhelmed with words? I've never thought of that before, but could it be possible? Oh, I'm sending you a picture I drew with Huan. You know, the guy with the banana sculpture? That's him. He says I'm a natural.

I can't wait to hear from you again, Korra! I've got so much to tell you when I see you again!

Missing you,

Ikki

* * *

**If you couldn't tell, I tried to go for the Ikki that has a lot to say. Would have been even better if I had written this while I was on a sugar rush, but whatever. Feel free to make any requests.**


	8. From Meelo

Dear Cora,

I kinda wanted to see you, but for some reason, people keep telling me you can't be botherd. You wanna see my rock collection? I put each one in the letter holder so you can always remember me. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, but I also put a picture of me in the letter holder. You might think it's someone else, but you can tell it's me when you see my man face and beutifull hair. Yeah, that's write! I have hair!

Anyways, Jinora says I have to go now, but I told her I was talking to you, but she didn't want to listen. So I gotta go now.

From Meelo

(P.S. you can have my rock collection. It's yours)

* * *

**I purposely misspelled some of the words and Korra's name because let's be honest, Meelo isn't that old and is in the early learning stages where there might be some errors, so don't bash on me for it.**


	9. From Tenzin

**I've gotten through at least the first half of requests. I forgot to mention, but if you really want me to, send in a prompt for a letter or maybe something that could be a draft, which I'm planning on doing. If you don't understand what I mean by a draft, it's when the letter was written, but was never sent for maybe a reason that it wasn't good in the writer's eyes. Anyways, here's the next letter!**

* * *

Dear Korra,

I've heard many things of you're recovery. If I am correct, then you will be receiving this letter a few weeks after you have woken up. Everyone on Air Temple Island misses you dearly and hope you have a fast recovery. It is unfortunate that you had to go through that, and hopefully, it won't happen again in the future.

Republic City isn't the same without it's Avatar. The air feels quite different, and the citizens are noticing it. Everyone is beginning to wonder about your disappearance. There is also a movement to regain control of all of the Earth Kingdom. I'm not sure if it is for the best, but hopefully, it doesn't turn into a disaster.

I have enclosed a journal for you to write in. It doesn't have to be anything therapeutic, just write whatever you want in it. I hope you do great things with it.

I hope to receive news from you soon,

Tenzin

* * *

**Not my best, but it's something. If updates get slower after this week, just know that both marching season and the start of school is here for me. If you want more and I don't update for a while, PM me or leave a comment under any of my stories, and I promise you that I will try to reply and even do a small update. It's the least I can do. But for now, I have an update on another story that I seem to do once every summer, so I'm going to finish writing it and hopefully upload another chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading my stories and leaving reviews, it really means a lot to me.**


	10. From Opal

**I know, I'm really late. I've got school, so deal with it. **

* * *

Dear Korra,

I'm sorry that you had to be sent away to the South Pole. I know you must feel detached, being away from the people that usually surround you. I just wish I could have know you a little better to fully understand what you're going through.

Airbending training is beginning to get rigorous. The new airbending uniforms are gonna be ready in a few days, and I can't help but think of how much you'd enjoy them.

I hope to hear from you soon,

Opal

* * *

**So. I'm literally updating this chapter from my school's computer. I'm surprised it's not blocked. I was even able to view a story that was rated M on here, but I only clicked on it to see if it actually worked. It was just a random ship someone gave me. Oh, and I really had a hard time with Opal, but I promise that I can do better than this. Anyways, I'll see you guys on the next update!**


	11. Reply: From Korra

**I haven't uploaded a reply from Korra in a while, so for those who requested a specific person, hang on, I'm getting to them. I've already planned up to chapter 13 and have plans for characters all the way up to chapter 16.**

* * *

Dear Asami,

The picture of Yue Bay is probably the only colorful thing in my room right now. I hung it up on the wall next to my bed so that I can look at it each time I wake up.

Is it really that big of a 'project' that Future Industries is taking a part of? Now I really wish I was over there to hear about it. And I completely understand why you can't tell me, I get it.

I'm not exactly sure if you should be visiting me just yet, I'm not exactly in the best condition just yet, not to mention that it sounds like Future Industries is going to need you.

Is it really possible to send Narook's seaweed noodles without it spoiling? I mean, we have seaweed noodles over here, but I just want to taste Republic City food again, I miss it...

Yours truly,

Korra

* * *

**I don't know when exactly I'm going to post the next chapter, but I'm trying hard to keep it so that I'm updating at least one of my stories as often as I can, so I'm trying my hardest not to completely disappear on y'all.**


	12. From Lin

**I guess since I'm now caught up on Steven Universe that I'll just upload another chapter.**

* * *

Hey kid,

I just wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing. It's been a while since anyone has heard from you. I'm sure you're doing fine, though. You'll pull through, you always do.

Just keep strong and don't forget who you are. You're in the hands of Katara, so I have faith that you'll have a fast recovery.

-Lin

* * *

**Not the best, but just wait till the next chapter (can't upload it now cause it's not finished, but I scared myself because I heard the voice of the next character in my head the entire time I was writing the first part). Enjoy!**

**~riptidefirebends**


	13. From Suyin

**I AM SO SORRY. Senior year hit me hard, and now that I've graduated, I'm trying my best to update the fanfiction stories that I will be continuing, not to mention my book I'm writing on Wattpad. Anyways, what I had written for ALL of my stories are completely wiped, so I have to start from scratch.**

* * *

Dear Korra,

When I heard that you wouldn't be coming back to Republic City for a while, I felt sad and all I could do was hope that you're recovery goes well. The Red Lotus were terrible people for what they did, and Zaheer will most definitely be punished for his wrongdoings. But you're in Katara's hands now, so I know that you'll be on your feet in no time.

There's a movement going on to help restore the Earth Kingdom. You remember Kuvira, right? She and Baatar are going to be in charge of this movement I'm not sure how I feel about it just yet, but we can't really know until progress is made.

Is there anything that I could do for you? I can see about sending some things to remind you of Zaofu when I get the chance.

I really wish that I could write more, but I promise to write to you as soon as I get the chance to.

Wishing you the best,

Suyin Beifong

* * *

**If you still have any requests, please feel free to leave them, I'll be motivated to finish all of them. And if I don't update, feel free to spam my PM's until I do update XD**


End file.
